The instant invention relates generally to seating support devices and more specifically it relates to a high chair safety pants, which provides a fastener between the pants and the seat of the high chair to prevent an infant from sliding off the seat.
There are available various conventional seating support devices which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.